


Cards

by CodeEsencia



Category: Original Work
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeEsencia/pseuds/CodeEsencia
Summary: You did everything you could, a couple of weak plays, a couple of missteps, and it was all gone.
Kudos: 1





	Cards

**Author's Note:**

> I heard someone comparing life to cards and I really liked the idea. I wrote it out of boredom while I was In hospital. English is not my 1st language ^^

Cards were decided from the very start 

You laid down the king

You laid down the five 

You played like you were playing for your life 

Too bad you were given a weak hand


End file.
